The Forsakened Sides
by darkpriestess49
Summary: A young girl is made to do what her master orders. But why? He seems to have another plan for her, after he calls her into his office and yet has never called her before. She wounders what could he possibly want?and another thing is he as human ashe claim


CHAPTER 1:  
The Beginning

Darkness covers the land as she stands alone in the fields. The wind slowly passing by making the branches and bushes leaves sway to its ryhtem. Athena smiles as the wind soothed her and cool her hot flesh as well. Her tears fell to the ground slowly, though she still smiled, as the whip lashed across her back once again. Athena felt the warm blood trail down her back. �One more� she heard the mocking voice say. She breathed in again and held it the whip lashed one more time across her back. Athena falls to the ground lying on her stomach, the cool grass soothing her and easing the pain away. Alexander kneels next to her and smiles �Good girl, no sound was made just like I asked you�, he pats her gently on her back careful not to pat her on her wounds. She nods, �but remember my dear, it doesn�t always have to be this way if you just listen to my demands�, he says.  
Athena stares at him, �I will never be tamed, no matter what you do, I am a free spirit not something to be tamed, I am no animal�, she says but bites her tongue. Dam, she was really beginning to get annoyed at herself. Why couldn�t she just take his criticism and shut up? He looks at her �careful my beloved slave don�t let your mouth run away so easily, remember I hold your life in my hands, its up to you whether u want to live or not� he laughs, �Oh and believe me Athena Danica Ravens you will be tamed� he leans closer now whispering in her ear �whether you want to be tamed or not, even if I must use more force than I already am, u shall be tamed.� He says. Athena growls slightly this time biting herself in order not to speak back to him. She just nods �as you wish Master Alexander� she says. He smiles �good girl� he says and stands �once you are done recovering you will get back to work understood?� he says. Athena nods �oh and before I forget darling I want you to report to my room when u are done� she nods again obediently though she felt far from obeying him.  
Alexander walks away, cracking the whip into the air once more. Athena flinches at the sound but tries to stand. She falls again. The cold dirt and grass underneath her felt so good on her skin. She laid there thinking the scent of her blood thick in the wind. The wind passes making her wounds sting a bit as the cold rain began to fall. She shivers and sucks in her breath sharply as the rain pounded on her wounds. She, gathering all of her strength, sits up and stands. She tries to walk but falls to her knees. She closes her eyes as she feels the pain traveling up her body. The rain felt as if though it were a dagger continuously slicing her skin open repeatedly where the wounds were. She takes in a deep breath and pushes away the pain. Standing once again she walks ignoring the pain that was now beginning to numb.  
She continues to walk the wind beginning to pick up. Her breath shallow now she feels nothing for her body has gone completely numb from the abuse it was receiving. She walks into the house her clothing now completely soaked from the rain. As she continued to walk drops of water ran across the ground. Drip . . . . . drip. ... Drip... was all that was heard as she walked upstairs the silence in the house seemed completely out of place. She opening the door to her room begins to undress, removing her clothing and changing into something clean and dry mindful of her wounds. The smooth touch of fabricate over her skin made her flinch a bit. She shivers. Placing her hair up she grabs her cleaning supplies and begins to clean the house. Quietly she finishes after what seemed to be hours. She walks back upstairs her body tired with both mental and physical fatigue. Athena remembers Alexander asking her to go by his room but she hesitated at the stairs. He had never before asked her to go into his room after she had done her chores before why all of a sudden was he asking her to do such a thing?? All of a sudden for an instant she felt a cold chill pass by her spine. Something was not right. Carefully and quietly she walks up to his room. Hopefully she would not regret this. Alexander, who at the moment was sitting at his desk his lights dim making his room almost seem completely dark, hears the knock at his door. �Come in� he says knowing it was Athena. Athena walks in. �You asked for me after I had finished my chores Master Alexander?� she asks. Alexander nods �Come in Athena� he says his eyes which naturally where a midnight blue seemed to have a flare of red added to them. Athena notices this but pretending to act normal she steps in leaving the door open behind her. �Please Athena close the door I have a certain matter I wish to discuss with you� he says. Athena nods and closes the door leaving it but a fraction of an inch open. �All the way� he says she closes the door completely obeying his orders. �Come Athena have ��before he finished his sentence the light turns off and a cold wind spreads through the room. Athena shivers slightly and steps back trying to find the door. A cold laughter is heard deep and diabolical �ATHENA MY DEAR AS I SAID BEFORE I SHALL TAME YOU AND TONIGHT YOU HAVE THE SPECIAL PRIVALEGE OF BECOMING WHAT I AM.� he laughs.

Athena begins to shake. Fear was quickly traveling through her mind making her thoughts impossible to organize. Alexander looks at her his eyes now glowing a crimson red. He leans closer to her pushing her back more and more into the wall. Athena�s senses where screaming at her move�.. Move�� move�� but her body seemed to be paralyzed. Alexander laughs a slight laugh that was or seemed to be harmless he leans in pushing her body onto the wall his arm above her head and his breath warm at her neck. He licks the vain on her neck. He smiles slowly saying in her mind �don�t worry it won�t hurt I promise I will numb your senses that way you will not feel a thing� he says his fangs coming down from his gums, the slick sound could be heard as they penetrated his gums. He licked his lips and leaned closer his lips now on her neck as he sinks his teeth in.  
Athena flinches at the feeling of his fangs piercing into her skin. She closes her eyes. �Why?� she asks �I don�t want to be what you are� she says �I don�t-�her body becomes limp as he begins to drink her blood. Alexander wraps his arms around her waist steadying her so she would not fall onto the ground. �How could this be possible� she thought to herself as her mind floated in the darkness. �I don�t want to become what he is I refuse it but I can�t move how am I to set myself free?� she asks. �Well my dear that is simple� said a voice that sounded like her but had hate and coldness behind it. �Who are you?� she asks. Dana laughs �: I am you but yet I am not you. In other words I am you your other you the one you have rejected and locked away.� She says �My name is Dana �. Athena looks around �Dana?� she asks Dana nods �yes my name is Dana is there a problem with that?� she asks. Athena shakes her head �um no not all there is no problem here� she says Dana smiles �Good. Now as you were saying about you needing a way to get out of this I might be able to help but of course at a price� she says. Athena stares into the darkness �what�s the deal?� she asks. Dana smiles �I tell you what . . . . Um I�ll switch with you and get this bastard off of us now and give you the details on my terms and conditions later ok?� she asks. Athena sighs �But-�a figure appears in front of her. A girl who looked the same her hair a different color though looked straight into her eyes. �Pleasure Hun I�m Dana� she says smiling. Athena stands quickly and bows �pleasure Ms. Dana my name is Athena� �Yes I already know after all I am your other half I know everything about you such as you are a dimwitted idiotic half minded girl� Athena looks at her �I beg your pardon I am not dimwitted nor am I idiotic or any of the things you called me� she said. Dana laughs �oh my dear trust me you are definitely what I said you where now switch with me unless you want this Alexander person to kill us here and now� she says �we can discuss our differences later� Athena nods �ok deal but we discuss the little deal you proposed to me earlier� she says. Dana nods �deal.� Dana reaches to Athena as Athena takes her hand and places it in hers kissing her on her cheek she switches sides. Quickly and with full force she pushes Alexander off of her. He falls back onto the ground. Dana holds her neck she had forgotten he was drinking and ended up hurting her self. It was ok she would heal right now she just had to take care of him and that was all. Alexander looks at her �Athena have you gone mad? Do you even know what you are doing?� he asks. Dana laughs �What a fool my name is not Athena I am someone else someone different someone who is not afraid to kill you here and now.� she says �my name is Dana and I am the one who will bring justice to you� she says.

Alexander stands quickly and steps back �what are you?� he asks. Dana smiles �what am I?� she laughs �what am I? you can not be seriously asking me this question� her smile fades �the real question here is who are you what are you what kind of monster treats his slaves like they are something to beat and not have mercy upon them. What kind of being are you that you would kill those who trust you with their lives just for mere amusement and entertainment? What kind of man are you that you believe you have the power to place judgment amongst those who are weaker than you?� she asks �no you should not be asking me who I am but instead be asking what you are� she says her anger shown brightly in her eyes despite the smile on her face. �But as I said today you have gone to far this shall be the last time this will happen to anyone if not to everyone who came under your power as I said you have met your maker and I pray� she laughs� how silly I am one who does not believe in the higher power and yet I am saying that I pray but yes I shall pray prey that soul is not eternally damned into the fiery pits of hell� she stops and thinks for a moment� I�m sorry I believe that�s already to late you are already damned� she smiles as she reaches to her side and , appearing out of nowhere, unsheathes her sword. �May God have mercy on you for today dear Master� she spat the words onto his face �I have no pity on you� she strikes the blade into his heart, the loud sound of blade sinking into his heart could be hear. She turns the blade now destroying what was left of the heart, the pop of the heart bursting could be heard as well and as Alexander looked into Dana�s eyes a slight gasp escapes his throat as he opens his mouth to say something. He then dies. 


End file.
